


【授翻】【夏洛克x奇异】知人知面不知心（NC17）

by Amairingo



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 夏洛克和斯蒂芬对彼此的了解更进一步。





	【授翻】【夏洛克x奇异】知人知面不知心（NC17）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maybe You Know Me, Maybe You Don't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834877) by [doobler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler). 



 

 

“那么，呃。我们从哪开始？”

 

斯蒂芬环顾卧室，比起客厅的灾难来说这里惊人地一尘不染。清爽的床单，干净的地板，清新剂的淡淡的柠檬味。他坐在床边，双手交叠放在大腿上，上身赤裸。夏洛克正在衣柜前晃悠，没穿裤子，丝绸的正装衬衫敞开着松垮地挂在他消瘦的肩膀上。

 

“肯定不是手活，肯定。”侦探低声说道。

 

斯蒂芬眨了眨眼，眉毛紧皱。

 

“基于那些伤疤来看，你缺乏基本的握力并且严重的麻木缺乏知觉。”夏洛克向上扬了扬鼻子，银绿色的眼睛闪着尖锐刺痛的光。“那将会感觉像是操一条掏空内脏的鱼。”

 

斯蒂芬心中有些什么突然被扼住了。他的脊背僵直，空气被猛地吸入肺部。他花了很多年才彻底抛弃了那些柔软的皮革手套，将他的不安完全暴露给这个世界。他动了动，将手压在大腿下，试图重新恢复理智。

 

夏洛克看着他，感到一阵沉重像是混凝土块一般砸进腑底。他轻轻地合上衣柜门，绕过床然后跪了下来。

 

“…我能看看它们吗？”他的声音很轻。斯蒂芬甚至都不知道他可以做到不带上那命令性的抱怨。

 

目光中带着些不愿，法师将双手从身下抽出伸向前方。它们比平时抖得更厉害些，手指仿佛有节奏地抽动。夏洛克缓缓地，轻柔地伸出手用双手捧住对方的一只手。他的双眼缓缓扫过每一寸被那些手术留下的扭曲的疤痕所玷污的苍白的皮肤。

 

“你曾是个医生，”夏洛克开始到，躲避着另一个人的目光。“外科医生。或许是神经外科，大概，基于你的才能和你手抖动的方式。习惯于在很小的空间范围内进行精密的肌肉运动，比如大脑。如果你是个普外医生，你也需要有精准的目标不过尺度更大。显然这双手曾是被用来专注于非常细小的细节上的。”

 

夏洛克转过他的手掌，指尖轻轻划过斯蒂芬的指节。法师咬着牙尖锐的抽吸。即便他的神经手酸，感官麻木，看着某人如此轻柔地爱抚他的双手却能让一阵美妙的愉悦通过他的脊髓。

 

“你出了事故，显然，而且是你直接导致的。每一次我提到你的手，你的下眼睑都会抽搐并开始皱眉。并不是羞愧，而是失望。你对当下的状况感到非常自责。什么事故？那么，基于你作为神经外科医师不言而喻的财富，我首先想到的是飞机事故，不过为什么你会需要坐飞机？外科医师通常不会进行跨国诊疗。不，所以很有可能是车祸，根据你手腕上的的伤以及你的职业来看。你在开车，出了事，挡风玻璃的残片造成了严重的损害，严重到需要进行大规模的手术。”

 

夏洛克重重地吞了吞口水。他抬起头，一抹将将能看到的粉色舌头划过下唇。他看上去甚至惊人的有些羞怯，像是一个刚刚炫耀过他课堂作业成果的孩子。

 

“…我说的准确吗？”

 

“我想你已经知道答案了。”斯蒂芬艰难地叹息道。

 

他将手掌伸进了夏洛克头顶烟黑色卷曲的云层，手指梳理着顺滑的发卷。侦探由自己闭上双眼，靠近这触碰中。夏洛克再明显不过的关心中有些什么很亲密的东西。他并没有用那些他时候或许会后悔的语句打击斯蒂芬。睁开双眼，夏洛克的声音低沉如深渊。

 

“如果你喜欢我很乐意给你口。”

 

斯蒂芬笑了，高挑而明亮，当夏洛克看上去疑惑不已的时候他笑得更开了。他的手指划过他下巴，夏洛克向上抬了抬头。

 

“我并不很喜欢同情的口活。”斯蒂芬低声吟唱着，模仿着八分音阶陡峭的滑坡。

 

“我也不。”

 

当法师靠向后方，双手支撑着身体的时候，夏洛克轻轻挤进他大腿之间。他拉下斯蒂芬的裤链，手指钩住皮带环将裤子拉下了一尺。

 

“我喜欢让医生在我嘴里，”（译：哇哦）夏洛克坏笑道，在对他面前的内裤分类编号的时候装作漠不关心。短裤。中号。深色。“而且如果我先吸你，你会80%更有可能同意接下来对于位置的提议。”

 

斯蒂芬又发出一阵轻笑，用眼角擦去并不存在的泪水。他饥渴地看着夏洛克将他半硬的阴茎逃出来，修长纤细的手指从上到下抚弄着。

 

“你说话永远都这么刻薄吗？”斯蒂芬眉毛一挑，坏笑着。

 

“我不能说话的时候就不。”

 

法师想要说些什么，却只发出了一阵压抑的呻吟。斯蒂芬向上看去，双唇紧紧包裹着他阴茎的前端。他重复着动作，舌头绕着前端打转，随后滑下敏感的头部。

 

“天，我的天啊。”斯蒂芬结结巴巴地说，他笑得张狂，呼吸紧促。“你不会让一切都烂尾吧，嗯哼？”

 

夏洛克耸了耸肩。显然想要让这位臭名昭著的侦探保持沉默的方法就是塞在他嘴里的老二。

 

夏洛克将双手压在斯蒂芬的大腿内侧，让他放松的腿张的更开。即便他天生灵活柔软，斯蒂芬依旧感觉他的肌肉和骨头都在叫嚣着反抗。一阵兴奋从他的尾骨传上。被迫像这样暴露他自己，被禁锢在裤子的褶皱之中以及无法合拢的膝盖都让他心跳加速。他向上挺进夏洛克火热的嘴中，当年轻一些的男人哽咽时感觉十分得意。

 

“我很容易就能咬坏你。”夏洛克嘟囔道。

 

“而我可以将你全身解体，从每个细胞开始，只需要眨眨眼。”斯蒂芬回击道。

 

夏洛克双眼大张。他的下唇已经泛着樱桃色的深红，因为唾液而湿润。斯蒂芬伸向前去，颤抖的双手抓住侦探的头，轻柔地让他从刚刚的刻薄中放松。夏洛克更进一步，将每一寸都吞进口中。他看起来十分享受，一阵呻吟在他胸腔中回响。

 

“对于一个野心大过伦敦的人，”斯蒂芬喘息道，看着他的阴茎没入那美丽弓起的唇瓣之间，“你却真的很喜欢被人操控。”

 

夏洛克的眉毛在紧绞在一起之前便高高扬起，他的下眼睑在试图皱眉时抽动着。他显然想要说些话来反驳，来捍卫他的尊严，但这一切似乎都毫无意义，尤其是当他内裤中的勃起异常明显并且绕着他口中的阴茎的口水沾的到处都是。于是他只是调整了角度，放松下颚更好地打开喉咙。斯蒂芬笑着轻拍着他的头发。

 

“ _好孩子。_ ”

 

斯蒂芬保持不动了一阵，看着夏洛克沉浸于这感觉之中。他能够感觉到那罪恶的舌头绕着他的勃起，夏洛克喉咙环绕着他阴茎前端的紧缩。一切都无比的色情。他将一只手掌贴在侦探的前额，缓缓地将他推开直到阴茎滑脱出来。一阵冰冷窜上脊梁。没有什么画面能比他现在的阴茎更加好看了，涨红着因为唾液而闪着光，抵着和他面容无比相似的男人的脸颊。

 

“怎么？”夏洛克问道，讽刺地滑下最后一个音节。

 

“是你在吸我还是我在操你？”斯蒂芬回答道。

 

夏洛克看上去想了一阵，目光四处游走在除了斯蒂芬的脸的任何位置。他的呼吸抵着法师湿润的勃起十分火热，让对方不住地颤抖。随后夏洛克带着一副坏笑的表情突然站起身来。他抓住斯蒂芬双腿搭上自己的肩膀，随后跪上床的边缘，几乎将法师对折起来。斯蒂芬浅绿色的眼睛大大张开，不眨眼地呆滞着。他无力地看着，夏洛克那双宽阔的大手捏着他的大腿将他固定成一个完全令人羞耻的姿势。

 

“绝对会是我操你，斯特兰奇医生。”夏洛克带着焦黑的蜜糖一般的声音说道。

 

斯蒂芬将头紧紧贴向床单，脊柱弓起直到离开床垫。夏洛克的嘴来到他大腿内侧，啃咬舔舐着那里过分敏感的皮肤。他的嘴唇向上游走，接近了他的双球，用唾液将它湿润随后轻柔地吮吸。斯蒂芬的眼睛翻起，嘴巴大大张开。一阵咒骂从喉头传出，听起来没一点像是英语。

 

“真是迷人，”夏洛克喘息道，脸上挂上了狡猾的微笑。“你如此的灵活，身体以及主导权都是。”

 

“说的好像…….你没有在…只表现得…十分服从…一样…”斯蒂芬气喘吁吁地说道。

 

夏洛克低声笑着。一根手指滑进自己口中，确认它被完全润湿，随后绕着斯蒂芬入口紧致的肌肉打转。法师喊叫着，空气从肺泡中挤出。

 

“我太过了吗?”夏洛克问道，声音十分温柔。

 

“你已经超过了些什么了，”斯蒂芬回驳道。“不过，不，你，呃。这个没问题。你很好。”

 

手指回到了刚才的位置，用指尖轻轻地按压着。斯蒂芬咬紧牙关，双眼紧闭。他上次作为接受方已经有一段时间了。仅仅是想到就让他胃部绞紧，他的心脏在胸腔里猛力地跳动。他很兴奋。

 

紧接着，夏洛克的舌头从斯蒂芬鼓胀的双球滑到他后穴的边缘。法师呻吟着，响亮而沉重，双手伸过头顶紧抓着床单。动作不断重复着，直到斯蒂芬的大腿像是地震中的果冻一样颤抖着，几乎要滑下他消瘦的肩膀。夏洛克并没有减轻他的进犯，而是将舌头戳入内里。他的手指也加入进来慢慢的操进斯蒂芬体内。在经历了这样久，这样缓慢的挑逗之后，他感觉快要爆炸了。手指接着滑的更深直到找到那有魔力的小小的埋在深处的神经束。斯蒂芬高潮的时候眼前闪着整个星系中星星以及烟花炸裂的光。

 

夏洛克就这样看着，挂着一副得意的笑容，一串串珍珠色的精液滑下法师的腹部和胸膛。他看起来绝对的放浪情色，他的头发狂野的散乱着，唇瓣在他挣扎着调整呼吸时分开。夏洛克小心翼翼地帮助那个年长些的男人将背重新落回床上，随后坐在他旁边，依旧穿着他敞开的上衣和深红色的短裤。

 

“你要不要…?”斯蒂芬虚弱地冲着夏洛克内裤上显眼的小帐篷挥了挥手。

 

“我可以等。”

 

斯蒂芬发出一声响亮的吞咽声。

 

_接下来还有更多。_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
